When Luffy Sick
by Yuzuru Nao
Summary: Menghadapi Luffy yang sehat saja sudah merepotkan Nami, apalagi merawat Luffy yang sehat, pasti Nami kerepotan deh, lalu bagaimana caranya Nami merawat Luffy? bad sumary, AU


**Disclaimare**

**One Piece milik Odachi sensei**

**Warning**

**OOC, Abal, Gaje, Alur gak jelas, Typo bertebaran, Penulis Amatiran**

**Genre**

**Masih menganut paham Friendship dengan hint-hint romance LuNa yang bertebaran**

**Pairing**

**Luffy x Nami **

*****mulai*** **

"Tiga puluh sembilan derajat, aku baru tahu ternyata orang bodoh bisa juga sakit," ujar Nami dingin, setelah memeriksa suhu tubuh Luffy dengan thermometer. Terlihat Luffy yang kini berbaring lemah di atas sofa, dengan mata terpejam dan nafas terengah-engah. Seperti bukan Luffy yang biasanya, yang selalu aktif, bahkan saat tidur pun Luffy aktif terus.

"Hachu~ hahhh...hahhh...nie Nami aku tidak bodoh...Hachu~ aku hanya kurang pintar hahhh...hahhh..." jawab Luffy sambil bersin-bersin dan nafas terengah-engah, ketika mendengar perkataan Nami yang terkesan mengejeknya.

"Sama saja Baka, lagian kau ngapain aja sih, sampai-sampai demam begini?" tanya Nami kemudian.

"Hachu~hahhh...hahhh...aku melakukan banyak hal Nami...hahhh...hahhh...tapi kemarin aku hanya main game dengan Usop dan chopper hachu~ hahhh...hahhh...main basket dengan Zoro dan Sanji hahhh...hahhh... sparing dengan Kid...hachu...hahhh...lalu..."

"Oke stop aku mengerti, kau memang benar-benar tidak bisa diam yah Luffy," potong Nami yang menghentikan jawaban dari Luffy seraya memberitahukan apa yang dilakukannya kemarin. Terlihat Nami juga membersihkan ingus yang keluar dari hidung Luffy.

Nami memang terlihat marah-marah ketika Luffy sakit, soalnya Luffy yang sakit sangat merepotkannya. Luffy sehat saja selalu merepotkan Nami, apalagi jika sakit. Tapi biar begitu Nami selalu perhatian terhadap Luffy. Biar bagaimana pun Luffy adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil. Nami tidak bisa melepaskan sahabatnya, mengingat sifat Luffy yang selalu merepotkan orang lain. Nami juga selalu mengkhawatirkan Luffy.

Gara-gara kedekatan mereka ini, terkadang selalu disalah tafsirkan oleh orang-orang disekitarnya. Bahkan ada yang menyebut mereka pasangan suami istri, tapi di belakang Nami saja, soalnya kalau di depan Nami, langsung dihajar oleh Nami. Kalau Luffy sih hanya cuek-cuek saja. Selain itu banyak juga fans Luffy yang cemburu dengan kedekatan idolanya dan Nami. Seperti Hancock sang ketua Fans Luffy.

Bukan hanya FG Luffy juga, tapi orang-orang yang diam-diam suka dengan Nami pun juga cemburu melihat kedekatan mereka. Sebut saja Sanji yang juga teman SMA Nami dan Luffy, yang sangat tergila-gila pada Nami. Bahkan rela jadi budak cinta gadis berambut orange itu.

"Dengar yah Luffy, setelah ini kau tidak boleh kemana-mana sampai kau benar-benar fit. Selain itu kau juga tidak boleh makan sembarangan! hanya boleh bubur dan sayuran mengerti!" ujar nami memperingati Luffy agar tidak macam-macam selagi sakit.

"Hahhh...hahhh...kok gitu sih Nami?" tanya Luffy tidak setuju dengan perintah dari Nami.

"Tidak ada penolakan Luffy, kalau kau menolak kau tidak akan kuberikan contekan lagi!" ancam Nami yang membuat Luffy sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya, tapi kemudian Luffy kembali bersin dan Nami hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, melihat tingkah kekanakan dari Luffy. Serta kembali membersihkan bekas ingusnya Luffy, tanpa merasa jijik.

"Nah, makan ini!" perintah Nami sambil menyendok bubur yang telah disediakan sebelumnya. Tampak Nami menyodorkan sesendok bubur itu ke mulut Luffy dan cepat-cepat Luffy menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, masih ngambek karena tidak ingin makan bubur dan ingin minta DAGING! begitulah yang dipikiran Luffy saat ini.

"Luffy aku serius, bukan hanya aku tidak akan memberikanmu contekan lagi, tapi aku tidak akan membuatkanmu sadwich isi daging kesukaanmu!" ancam Nami lagi yang tidak menyerah dalam membujuk Luffy. Akhirnya perlahan Luffy membuka mulutnya dan mau disuapi Nami. Mau bagaimana lagi, dia bakal tidak bisa hidup? tanpa sadwich buatan Nami dan Nami dia hanya tersenyum melihat Luffy yang akhirnya mau juga disuruh makan bubur.

Setelah buburnya habis, Nami segera memberikan obat untuk Luffy, supaya lekas sembuh. Tapi Sekali lagi Luffy membungkam mulutnya. Ia paling benci yang namanya obat, karena rasanya pahit dan tidak enak. Lebih baik Luffy makan bubur yang tidak ada rasanya, daripada harus minum obat yang pahit rasanya.

"Luffy, kau benar-benar keras kepala. Baiklah kalau dalam hitungan ketiga, kau tidak meminum obat ini selamanya aku tidak akan memberikanmu contekan disaat ulangan dan membuatkanmu sadwich lagi!" ancam Nami lagi dan hanya ditanggapi dengan sikap diam Luffy serta masih keukeuh untuk tidak mau meminum obatnya.

"Satu..." Luffy masih mencoba untuk tetap bertahan, tapi dia jadi kepikiran dengan ancaman Nami. Nami itu kalau sudah mengancam orang lain akan jadi kenyataan.

"Dua..." Akhirnya Luffy merebut obat dari tangan Nami dan langsung meminumnya dengan air putih juga. Sempat Luffy ingin memuntahkannya, tapi...

"Eit, dimuntahkan berarti ancamanku akan kubuktikan mulai besok," ujar Nami yang melihat Luffy akan memuntahkan obatnya kembali. Sehingga membuat Luffy mengurungkan niatnya.

"Oke, baiklah aku pulang dulu dan kau berhutang padaku lima ratus ribu berry, untuk biaya perawatan," ujar Nami yang akhirnya mulai muncul kembali sifat rentenirnya, ck ck untuk merawat sahabat saja mesti hitung-hitungan dasar Nami.

"Nie, Nami untung cita-citamu jadi designer pakaian, kalau jadi dokter mungkin pasienmu akan kabur semua, karena dokternya galak," ujar Luffy yang langsung disentil jidatnya oleh Nami.

"Baka!" Luffy pun hanya nyengir saja diperlakukan seperti itu, tapi efek obatnya sudah mulai terlihat dan Luffy pun akhirnya tertidur. Nami hanya tersenyum melihatnya dan menyelimuti Luffy. Terlihat Nami mengusap perlahan rambut Luffy.

'Cepatlah sembuh Luffy, kelas akan sepi kalau tidak ada celotehan darimu,' ungkap Nami dalam hati dan langsung pergi keluar dari kamar Luffy. Sepertinya walaupun sangat galak dengan Luffy, Nami tetap perhatian dengan sahabatnya yang satu ini. Inilah yang membuat beberapa orang iri dengan hubungan aneh mereka. Sahabat, tapi... terlalu dekat.

*****End*****

**Yosh saya mampir ke fandom ini lagi fu fu fu**

**Oke waktunya ngejawab review:**

**edogawa Luffy****: makasih atas pujiannya, saya memang bermaksud menyebar LuNa kembali setelah sekian lama Fic LuNa sepi **

**Namikaze Sholkhan****: thanks buat reviewnya**

**Aimore****: memang ficnya lebih mengarah ke friendship tapi ada bumbu-bumbu romance, **

**Kalo menurutku sih karena penggemar OP kebanyakan cowok, and cowok jarang main di FFN jadilah sepi, makasih atas reviewnya**

**Natha Nala****: ia bener lebih ke friendship dengan bumbu-bumbu romance, makasih reviewnya **


End file.
